


keeping up with the foxes

by YouWereAmazon



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group chat, Texting, how do you tag stuff, its just ooc group chat chaos, nothing to do with the kardashians i just needed a title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouWereAmazon/pseuds/YouWereAmazon
Summary: the foxes but make it a group chatnicky: begaydocrimematt: neiljostanneil: neiljostenandrew: stabbyminyardaaron: tokenstraightallison: notallisonrenee: joanofexydan: thedansnackbarkevin: cantspellsexywithoutexy(ik neil’s and matt’s are super similar bear with me i was not feeling creative)(also it’s rated T for language)
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

_neiljostan added cantspellsexywithoutexy and 7 more_

cantspellsexywithoutexy: matt

cantspellsexywithoutexy: matt what is this

neiljostan: team bonding bitch

andrew: ew gross

_begaydocrime changed andrew’s name to stabbyminyard_

stabbyminyard: nicky

stabbyminyard: nicky

begaydocrime: what’s this??? my cousin??? talking to me???? no i must be seeing things

stabbyminyard: nicky wtf did you do

begaydocrime: ah that’s more in character 

stabbyminyard: why can i not change my name 

stabbyminyard: nicky

neiljosten: what is this

neiljosten: why are there two of me

neiljostan: oh im matt

neiljostan: get it

neiljostan: bc i stan you

neiljosten: what does that mean

neiljostan: nicky 

neiljostan: explain the definition of stan

begaydocrime: uhh its like

begaydocrime: its like when

begaydocrime: shit how do i explain things

begaydocrime: like

begaydocrime: you think they’re really cool and stuff

neiljostan: and stuff

neiljosten: so like a crush

begaydocrime: HBDFDSHGS

neiljostan: close enough buddy

neiljosten: andrew explain

stabbyminyard: you can literally just google it

neiljosten: too much work

stabbyminyard: fine

stabbyminyard: “an overzealous or obsessive fan of a particular celebrity.”

stabbyminyard: see that took three seconds

stabbyminyard: you’re lucky you’re cute

begaydocrime: DID I JUST SEE WHAT I THOUGH I SAW

begaydocrime: ANDREW

begaydocrime: WHAT

neiljosten: wait does this mean i’m a celebrity 

neiljosten: matt am i a celebrity 

neiljostan: sure bro

neiljosten: bro

neiljostan: bro

begaydocrime: are we just gonna ignore andrew calling neil cute

stabbyminyard: yes

joanofexy: hi

joanofexy: what is going on

cantspellsexywithoutexy: i fucking wish i knew

notallison: i’m gone for an hour and we have a whole gc

notallison: which i have been suggesting for MONTHS

notallison: fINALLY

neiljostan: yes allison you are brilliant 

notallison: awww ty

tokenstraight: why am i even here

_tokenstraight has left the chat_

_stabbyminyard has added tokenstraight to the chat_

stabbyminyard: if i have to suffer so do you

begaydocrime: aw look they’re bonding

stabbyminyard: fuck you

tokenstraight: fuck you

tokenstraight: shit

stabbyminyard: shit

begaydocrime: like i said

begaydocrime: bonding

stabbyminyard: i hate you all

begaydocrime: did you not just call neil cute

stabbyminyard: no idea what you’re talking about

neiljostan: then why has neil been blushing for the past 5 minutes 

stabbyminyard: neil

stabbyminyard: mon dieu 

cantspellsexywithoutexy: since when do you know french

stabbyminyard: i dont

cantspellsexywithoutexy: but

stabbyminyard: shut up kevin

joanofexy: m o v i n g o n

stabbyminyard: (thanks renee) 

joanofexy: (yw drew)

begaydocrime: d

begaydocrime: drew

begaydocrime: omg can i call you drew

stabbyminyard: i will kill you

begaydocrime: okay cool how did renee get unkill status

stabbyminyard: lesbian rights

joanofexy: lesbian rights

notallison: lesbian rights

begaydocrime: homophobia 

stabbyminyard: exactly 

stabbyminyard: yes i’m gay yes i’m homophobic we exist

tokenstraight: once again

tokenstraight: why tf am i here

notallison: do not dare leave

tokenstraight: i hate you all

neiljosten: excuse you matt i absolutely have not been blushing for 5 minutes 

nieljostan: huh

neiljostan: oH

neiljostan: well duh it’s been 10 minutes now

notallison: andrew you broke him

stabbyminyard: oh my god

begaydocrime: i think you have to compliment him more now

begaydocrime: exposure therapy

stabbyminyard: i hate you all

neiljosten: oh my god

neiljosten: andrew just burst in and called me a pipe dream

begaydocrime: ah young love

notallison: so sweet

thedansnackbar: hello whats this

thedansnackbar: wait do you guys like my name

stabbyminyard: ,,, is it a percy jackson reference

thedansnackbar: yoU READ PERCY JACKSON???

stabbyminyard: i was a middle school closet case what do you think

tokenstraight: wtf is percy jackson 

begaydocrime: oh my god you are not my cousin

neiljosten: wait no what is it

stabbyminyard: book series

tokenstraight: i mean i wasn’t a middle school closet case so 

neiljosten: technically neither was i

neiljosten: i was a ~college closet case~

neiljosten: for like three minutes

neiljosten: but still

begaydocrime: aaron are you a college closet case

tokenstraight: no im the token straight

begaydocrime: b o r i n g

_begaydocrime named the group chat we’re all gay_

_tokenstraight changed the group chat name to we’re mostly gay_

_stabbyminyard changed the group chat name to we’re all gay (fuck you aaron)_

cantspellsexywithoutexy: do i just not exist

begaydocrime: oh no not another straight

_notallison changed the group chat name to we’re all gay (fuck you aaron and kevin)_

notallison: WAIT

_notallison changed the group chat name to we’re all gay (fuck you kevaaron)_

cantspellsexywithoutexy: end me

stabbyminyard: i mean if you say so

cantspellsexywithoutexy: i take it back

neiljosten: wtf is a kevaaron

stabbyminyard: ship name

neiljosten: we have a ship??? tf????

cantspellsexywithoutexy: n,,., no,.,.,

stabbyminyard: it’s when you think two people would look good as a couple

neiljosten: oh

neiljosten: wait

neiljosten: kevin and aARON??

neiljosten: why

stabbyminyard: token straights

tokenstraight: i’ve been summoned 

tokenstraight: ohmygOd i would like to be unsummoned

neiljosten: pretty sure that’s not a word 

tokenstraight: shut up

neiljosten: wait andrew do we have a ship name

tokenstraight: yes you are the dumbasses

neiljosten: rude

stabbyminyard: unfortunately 

neiljosten: what is it

notallison: andriel

thedansnackbar: i came up with it i think it’s pretty genius 

neiljosten: that sounds like some sort of drug

stabbyminyard: fitting

neiljostan: im

neiljosten: how-

stabbyminyard: “you were supposed to be a side effect of the drugs”

stabbyminyard: “i’m not a hallucination”

stabbyminyard: “you are a pipe dream”

neiljosten: oh yEAH

neiljostan: couple goals


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more gc chaos that’s literally the entire plot

_cantspellsexywithoutexy changed the group chat name to we’re all gay_

begaydocrime: haha gay

begaydocrime: wait

begaydocrime: does this mean

stabbyminyard: oh my god

tokenstraight: the bloodline ends with me

stabbyminyard: no fuck you it ends with me

begaydocrime: excuse me you are both wrong it ends with me

neiljosten: what the fuck is going on

tokenstraight: shit now i need a new user

begaydocrime: wait does this mean you were a college closet case

tokenstraight:,,,

begaydocrime: i was rIGHT????

_tokenstraight changed their name to nottokenstraight_

nottokenstraight: good enough

stabbyminyard: unoriginal 

nottokenstraight: yours was literally andrew for three months stfu

stabbyminyard: no fuck you

neiljosten: i still don’t know what the fuck is going on

cantspellsexywithoutexy: gay

neiljosten: i mean yeah but that does not answer my question 

cantspellsexywithoutexy: but it does

neiljosten: no it does not

cantspellsexywithoutexy: andrew how do you put up with this

stabbyminyard: i don’t 

cantspellsexywithoutexy: neil

cantspellsexywithoutexy: me. aaron. gay. 

neiljosten: oH

neiljosten: haha gay

cantspellsexywithoutexy: andrew how tf did he know you were into him

neiljosten: uh

stabbyminyard: i told him

notallison: true love

_cantspellsexywithoutexy changed neiljosten’s name to oblivious bastard_

oblivious bastard: hey

oblivious bastard: andrew how do i change my name

oblivious bastard: andrew

oblivious bastard: drew

begaydocrime: how does neil get drew status but i don’t 

stabbyminyard: he’s my boyfriend of course he has drew status

nottokenstraight: ew

thedansnackbar: hEYY gays and kevaaron 

thedansnackbar: WAIT

thedansnackbar: HELLO GAYS

thedansnackbar: HAHAHA NO MORE HETEROS

oblivious bastard: HI DAN 

thedansnackbar: MY CHILD

neiljostan: NEIL

oblivious bastard: MATT

neiljostan: MY BRO

oblivious bastard: BRO

joanofexy: hello

thedansnackbar: RENEE

thedansnackbar: MY CHILD

cantspellsexywithoutexy: are we all your children

thedansnackbar: yES

cantspellsexywithoutexy: oh god

oblivious bastard: can i call you mom

thedansnackbar: yES?????

thedansnackbar: brb gonna cry

oblivious bastard: bye mom

thedansnackbar: aAHH ily guys

neiljostan: aww we love you too babe

neiljostan: right guys

neiljostan: guys

joanofexy: yes ofc

notallison: love you guys

begaydocrime: ohmgod virtual group hug 

stabbyminyard: i hate you all

oblivious bastard: sure u do

begaydocrime: sure u do

stabbyminyard: nicky i will stab you

begaydocrime: sure u will

stabbyminyard: is that a dare

begaydocrime: no it’s a promise

stabbyminyard: ,,,i feel like that’s not how it works

begaydocrime: yes it is shh

stabbyminyard: never

stabbyminyard: who tf stole my ice cream

begaydocrime: shit that was yours

stabbyminyard: yes

begaydocrime: sorry bro 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi woah i did not think i would write this today but here we are lmao 
> 
> whenever i go to writ i’m like there! at least 1000 words!! right!!!! but nOOooo how do they get shorter every time 
> 
> anygays


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my phone glitced and chopped off the last half of that chapter and i do n o t feel like editing it so here

stabbyminyard: nicky

begaydocrime: hello

begaydocrime: my dear cousin

begaydocrime: how may i help you

stabbyminyard: i have decided that you must pay me back for the robbery of my dear ice cream 

begaydocrime: ,,, what's your price 

stabbyminyard: chocolate 

stabbyminyard: and

stabbyminyard: a better fucking username 

begaydocrime: ,,,fine

begaydocrime: you can have my snickers 

stabbyminyard: i only take twix. 

nottokenstraight: do you guys have to do this in the gc

stabbyminyard: yes

begaydocrime: no

oblivious bastard: yes

nottokenstraight: neil

oblivious bastard: yes

nottokenstraight: you were supposed to take my side

oblivious bastard: since when have i ever taken your side

nottokenstraight: there's a first for everything 

cantspellsexywithoutexy: do you guys have to do this in the gc

oblivious bastard: yes

nottokenstraight: that's what i said

nottokenstraight: but yes

stabbyminyard: yes

thedansnackbar: yes

notallison:yes

neiljostan: yes

joanofexy: yes

cantspellsexywithoutexy: wow even renee

joanofexy: it's entertaining 

begaydocrime: no we do not

stabbyminyard: nicky

begaydocrime: andrew

stabbyminyard: yes we do

stabbyminyard: anyways

begaydocrime: you mean anygays

stabbyminyard: i absolutely do not

stabbyminyard: anyways 

stabbyminyard: now that you have agreed to buy me several king size twix

begaydocrime: i absolutely did not 

stabbyminyard: we will move to the topic of a new username 

neiljostan: ooh exciting 

neiljostan: maybe i should change mine too

neiljostan: then i can stop confusing myself with neil

oblivious bastard: that would be convenient 

oblivious bastard: while we are on the topic of changing names

oblivious bastard: who is going to tell me how to change mine

stabbyminyard: get over here

oblivious bastard: :D

oblivious bastard: dan taught me that

oblivious bastard: did i use it right

thedansnackbar: yes absolutely i am so proud of you

thedansnackbar: my son

oblivious bastard: :') 

_oblivious bastard has changed their name to stabbybf_

begaydocrime: awww

stabbybf: woah how did i do that

stabbybf: andrew what did i do

stabbyminyard: matching

stabbybf: yes ily but how

begaydocrime: i feel very single right now

stabbyminyard: you literally have a bf

begaydocrime: but he's all the way in germany :')

_begaydocrime has added becrimedogay to the group chat_

begaydocrime: not anymore hAHA

becrimedogay: hello

becrimedogay: nicky who are these people

begaydocrime: my children

becrimedogay: we have kids????

stabbybf: hi i'm neil

becrimedogay: omg we have kids

stabbyminyard: you know what

stabbyminyard: maybe i don't need to change my name 

stabbybf: matching

_becrimedogay changed their name to becrimedogay (erik)_

_neiljostan changed their name to thatsmyboyd_

_begaydocrime changed their name to begaydocrime (nicky)_

begaydocrime (nicky): boom

begaydocrime (nicky): easier to read

stabbyminyard: nicky you still owe me those twix

begaydocrime (nicky): rip

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeah! updates are whenever i feel like it bc schedules are my worst enemy 
> 
> thank you for reading and ily all


End file.
